Teth-Adam (Injustice)
The defeat of Superman taught Black Adam one thing: most of Earth's denizens were too weak to adopt Kahndaq's visionary form of government. He returned to his homeland with a new plan. Combining their energies, Black Adam and his empress, Isis, created a mystical barrier around Kahndaq. There, they reigned in peace. Their country, an oasis in the wasteland of human civilization. A true oasis, once Black Adam destroyed all other life on Earth. Before Brainiac Following the downfall of the regime, Black Adam retreated to Kahndaq where he enjoyed immunity for the crimes he committed as long as he never left. Not long after the fall, Black Adam discovered the spaceship of Kara Zor-El, Superman's cousin whose ship had been set off course for years and never made it to Earth as expected. Adam, welcoming Kara, told her stories of the regime and her cousin, making her sympathetic to their cause and the idea of reigniting a revolution. Along with Nightwing, Adam concocted a plan to send Kara to free Wonder Woman from Themyscira in order to regain another member of their lost regime. Brainiac's Invasion During the invasion, Black Adam and Nightwing are shown in the Fortress of Solitude protecting Superman as he recharges in the solartarium. When Supergirl arrives questioning why Diana almost killed Harley, Superman tried to explain his world views, horrifying the girl. On orders of Superman, Nightwing and Black Adam fight Supergirl with the Girl of Steel coming out victorious both times. Black Adam is one of two playable characters in the tenth chapter of the game, The Three Kings, the other being Aquaman. In this chapter, the two come up with the idea to charge Aquaman's trident with the power of the Rock of Eternity to penetrate the shield covering Brainiac's ship. Because of this, Brainiac is made aware of Kahndaq's location and sends Gorilla Grodd to bring back a fragment of the rock to study magic. The player then uses one of the two characters to fight Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Blue Beetle, all of which are under Grodd's mind control, before fighting Grodd himself. After Grodd's death, the two charge the trident, destroying the shield. After Brainiac's defeat at the hands of both Superman and Batman, Black Adam sides with Superman once more, believing he can control the ship. The heroes are divided once more, where after subduing Supergirl, Black Adam is defeated in combat by Batman. Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "I returned to find Kahndaq devastated from Brainiac's attack. My beloved queen was dead. I brought her broken body to the Lazarus Pits, intent on her resurrection. But my entry was barred by Ra's al Ghul. He offered a trade: access to the Pits in exchange for my aid in bringing him to power. Ra's admired Superman's regime, but felt it should have gone further. While I have no love for Ra's, I accepted his terms. I will pay any price to again feel the embrace of my dearest wife." | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regime members